


A Gift Of Roses

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [81]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Loneliness, Lonely Spock, Pre-Relationship, Roses, Sentimental, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Understanding, Understanding McCoy, reaching out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock surprises Kirk and McCoy with flowers.





	A Gift Of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Generally it's Spock with the insight.

“What’s this for?” McCoy asked as he looked down at the single rose in its bud vase.

“I felt like gifting my friends with flowers, Doctor. Please accept it as a token of my esteem and friendship.”

McCoy waited for more explanation. When none came, he carefully said, “Thank you.”

 

“So, why’s the Vulcan giving us flowers?”

Kirk shrugged. “Maybe he’s sentimental. Maybe he’s never gotten flowers himself. Maybe he's--”

“Maybe he’s lonely,” McCoy deduced.

“Now I didn’t say that--”

 

“Doctor? Do you require assistance?”

“Yeah, I, ah, need help with, ah… chess! Yeah, chess!”

“Really?" Spock beamed. "Come in!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
